


За двумя Рашами погонишься - ни одного не поймаешь

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Banter, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Что могло бы быть, если бы не погиб второй Раш.





	За двумя Рашами погонишься - ни одного не поймаешь

Это был очень странный сон. Янг понимал это каким-то краем сознания. Осознавал, что спит, и все равно чувствовал привычные в реальности желания. Какие-то едва уловимые запахи, звуки... Вот она - столовая Судьбы - совершенно обычная, не отличимая от настоящей. А вот на столе лежит абсолютно обнаженный Раш...  
Янг скользнул по нему заинтересованным взглядом. Взгляд зацепился за инопланетные фрукты, рассыпанные по его телу. Долго не раздумывая, полковник наклонился над Рашем и слизнул один с его кожи, ощутив во рту привычный кисловато-горький вкус.  
Проснувшись, Янг несколько минут просто лежал, пребывая в каком-то шоке и сам до конца не понимая, чего хочет больше - есть или трахаться. Впрочем, на корабле было не слишком-то много возможностей ни для того, ни для другого. Поэтому полковник избавился от стояка в душе и, мрачный, пошел давиться запасами консервов. День начинался скверно.  
Продолжался он тоже не ахти. Обходя свои «владения», Янг натолкнулся на Раша, хозяйничающего на мостике. Склонившись над панелью, док, задумавшись, что-то сосредоточенно рассматривал. Янг же в этот момент рассматривал его задницу. В такой позе она была слишком соблазнительно обтянута джинсами. Неприлично соблазнительно.  
Полковник сглотнул и, не став выяснять, чем на этот раз занимается Раш, поспешил пройти мимо. Уж больно велико было искушение подойти, прижать его к панели и сурово спросить, глядя прямо в глаза: «Что, опять что-то замышляете, доктор Раш? А я вас сейчас за это выебу».  
И ведь как в воду глядел.  
Раш пришел к нему сам - через несколько минут, уже в каюту. И с порога, без слов, накинулся, прижимаясь вплотную, принимаясь целовать. Терся бедрами, постанывал, изгибался, подставляясь для поцелуев... Неужели заметил, как полковник на него пялился? Вот старый черт... Хотя, даже таким помешанным на науке импотентам, как Раш, похоже, иногда нужен был хороший трах. Это Янг с удовольствием ему и предоставил.  
\- Полковник! - зашуршала рация, испортив прекрасный момент, когда они, удовлетворенные и уставшие, лежали в обнимку. - На нас напали! Полковник, прием!  
Янг вскочил и поспешил ответить.  
По приходу на мостик его ожидал неприятный сюрприз - полностью заблокированное управление. Выругавшись, он вызвал по рации Раша, но тот не ответил. Возможно, конечно, просто как обычно наплевав на полковника с его командованием... Нет, во всем определенно была виновата именно эта скотина! Чертовски возбуждающая скотина...  
Янг нашел дока в его каюте - вместе с его «второй половиной». Под внимательными взглядами двух Рашей делалось как-то не по себе, но полковник взял себя в руки и, нахмурившись, спросил:  
\- Какого черта?  
Раши переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами. Янг всмотрелся в их хитрые заговорщицкие рожи, и его внезапно осенило. Пока один из них соблазнял его в каюте, второй без лишних помех сделал с управлением все, что требовалось. Как он только мог попасться в такую глупую ловушку?! Как...  
Один из Рашей нервно облизнул губы, и полковника осенило еще раз. Черт, да он с удовольствием попался бы снова. А если еще и с двумя...  
\- На нас напали! - возмутился он, вернувшись к проблеме и старательно пытаясь отвлечься от похабных мыслей. - Какого хрена?! Нас же уничтожат!  
\- Нет, мы уйдем на сверхсветовую, - спокойно ответил один из Рашей.  
\- А меня предупреждать о своих планах не надо?! - разбушевался полковник. - Какого хрена вы все время все по-своему делаете?!  
\- Потому что вы отдаете дебильные приказы, - честно признался другой Раш.  
Когда Янг замахнулся, они отшатнулись от него, синхронно выставив вперед руки. Такие одинаково лохматые, угрюмые и беззащитно-тощие... Хотелось сгрести их в охапку, завалить на кровать и на несколько минут потеряться для этой реальности. Но, черт побери! Инопланетная угроза!  
\- Я изобью вас по очереди, - заявил полковник, закипая.  
Раши не стали ждать, пока он приведет приговор в исполнение - сначала, смачно пнув его под зад, из каюты выбежал один, затем, повторив то же самое, убежал в противоположную сторону второй. Янг выругался, заметавшись на месте и не зная, за которым из них погнаться. Кажется, доку снова удалось его обдурить.  
«Ничего, - подумал Янг. - Вечно он прятаться все равно не сможет. Все равно вылезет рано или поздно. И вот тогда!..»  
Вот тогда-то уж он вдоволь повеселится.


End file.
